


Together

by monascow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monascow/pseuds/monascow
Summary: Difficult times bring people together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something and I wanted to keep it short and straight forward. English isn't my native language, so I am sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This pairing is really cute and I hope you enjoy this fic as I enjoy this ship.

 For some long time ago, Hoshi hadn’t felt so tense, nervous, scared. Those feelings had left Hoshi, or at least that’s what he wanted to believe in. After everything he went through his entire tragic life, he wouldn’t think that it could be possible to feel the same cruel fear again.

Nights were made for resting peacefully or enjoy them in an adventure around the dark streets, not for walk around the room nervously. Well, in the current situation, a good night of sleep wasn’t affordable, at least. The anxiety was so strong that Hoshi no longer could hold the worried expression on his face. Sometimes, it was easier to stay calm but unfortunately, this night wasn’t one of them.

When his eyes finally abandoned the sight of outside of the wide opened window of that old fashioned hotel’s room, he turned his head to the bed, approaching it carefully, just to wearily look at Saihara’s tired but sleeping face, sunk on the pillow, body under the big white blanket.

Near the bed, the clock on the bedside table ticked 4pm. Thank god Saihara finally was sleeping. If Hoshi’s life was perfect or at least the way he wished it was so badly, he would be on that bed in that exact moment, sleeping quietly, under saihara’s arms, their eyes and hearts close to each other, a comfortable warmth that could warm so much more than just their bodies. Oh, so romantic!- Hoshi from time to time would curse himself for those thoughts. He wasn’t supposed to have that kind of feelings for Saihara. Well he actually hadn’t though, he believed. And right after he would wonder what that thoughts really meant then.

But who cares right now? Seeing that Saihara was able to get some sleep was everything Hoshi could have to soften the weight of his heart. If Saihara was awake, he certainly would be discussing with Hoshi, that before anything, the tennis player had to get some rest as well and take care about himself more. Complaints that would be ignored because it’s not like Hoshi could understand them anyways. He was supposed to protect and take care of Saihara’s well being, not, **_never_** , the other way around.

Technically, that was his duty as the detective’s partner and bodyguard anyways. And in the past few weeks, the life of the person that Hoshi cared the most was in risk. Sure, this kind of situation wasn’t uncommon in the duo’s job life nor the adrenaline from the fear of being caught or running away from dangerous people and places.

This time things were a bit different, however.

Saihara was just like any other of Hoshi’s classmates, someone that would come with a worried and pity face along of the same game of words with the same meaning that in the end didn’t mean anything at all.

“I can just imagine how many times you have been told of what I have to say, but…. If there`s something wrong in your life, me and everyone in this class is here for you. Everyone is worried about you. Just don’t give up yet, please.”

And Hoshi would roll his eyes, raising an inexistent eyebrow after, grab a pack of cigarettes from his jacket’s pocket and just walk away after a long sigh.  Just the usual. That’s what you get when for some reason, you decide to spend the break time in a public cafeteria instead of the school’s roof, alone like it should always be.  

However, that dark haired boy and he had something in common that he could tell, feel and relate. Hoshi would look at Saihara always trying his best, challenging himself, facing his fears in the simplest situations of his daily life. But behind of that boy with perseverance, was someone who couldn’t prove to himself he was worth or that his life and work had some value or meaning for others. Those feelings were so familiar and made part of Hoshi’s name at that point.

Inexplicably and without an early warning, Saihara’s words used to invade his mind at any moment for whatever reason. Sometimes said words of encouragement would disappear in few minutes with just a look of disgust and head shake. Sometimes Hoshi would sit for hours after a warm welcome for those unusual positive thoughts carried by hope and faith and would make some company. 

Existential crises were something common in Hoshi’s life and to be fair, he really hadn’t anything to look forward after school and no one to support or care about him, since the death of his beloved ones. Hoshi wasn’t in jail anymore but he really didn’t care because his life still made no sense regardless. Some strangers would still refer to Hoshi as a tennis player rather than a cold assassin, something that Hoshi used to find odd. Sure, he once considered playing tennis again, have some of that fun back. But what tennis had for him?

 In the midst of these questions without absolute answers, he couldn’t stop thinking on how Saihara and him had some things in common and yet the latter would never give up. What did Hoshi lack?

“Hoshi-kun…A-are you serious?”

Saihara was in shock for a moment. He certainly hated surprises. No one told him that the tennis player would be at the door of his private detective office at the seven of the morning. Despite being barely one meter tall, Hoshi’s serious expression could make he look intimidating and as consequence, Saihara more nervous.

“You heard it right. I would like to work with you as your partner or bodyguard. If you are okay with that, of course”

Saihara knew and had no doubt of what the man before himself was capable of. Actually, everyone has heard about Hoshi Ryoma or the “Killer Tennis”, like some would prefer, the infamous assassin of an entire mafia organization, responsible for his family’s death. Saihara swallowed the dry for a moment.

Oddly enough, what certainly was more intriguing wasn’t the request but the sudden interest. Why Hoshi wanted to work with him? Out of nowhere?

“I…Just don’t know.” Hoshi shrugged.

“How can I trust you?” For some reason, Hoshi felt Saihara’s question pierce his body.

“You have always told me to never give up. Give me a chance of doing things different now, at least.”

…

Fair enough. All of that seemed like a mystery like Hoshi himself always was and Saihara had no argument against that. Was Hoshi really there because he wanted to change and start a new life? And why he chooses Saihara? As some kind of natural instinct, the detective really wanted to know.

Nights with Saihara were really a different experience, “Interesting”, Hoshi would say.

When going to home early wasn’t possible, it was probably because both of them were out for investigations or…Awake until late night, playing some poker, truco or any card game they could think of, while emptying one, two, three beer bottles. Only the two of them, sat at Saihara’s office desk that was barely lit by the small lamp and the moon’s light coming from the window, where they could see the city and other apartments. They talked about everything and what was told in the office had to stay there, only there.

One night, while Saihara was sharing some mystery stories he heard and found interesting with Hoshi, the smaller boy wanted to ask why the detective had such dedication for a dangerous job like that. The question never got out of his mouth though, because the answer for that was too obvious.

Literally anyone could tell the excitement of Saihara’s reading from some solved murder case on the newspaper and try to convince him of forgetting that dangerous job would be the equivalent of stealing the shine in the detective’s eyes that the tennis player secretly envied. Hoshi could swear to god that that was only Saihara making of him a fool that got lost at his own thoughts somehow. Really wise, expected from a detective, he could say.

Despite Hoshi often telling Saihara that he had no idea why he was there with him, he wanted to make sure Saihara was okay and safe. He was there to protect him from any personal threat, he was there to help him with the most difficult cases and investigations, he was there to bring some coffee and a blanket for a sleepy Saihara while ignored the desire to gently kiss his lips…

…

And right now, Saihara needed Hoshi. Specially now.  

When Saihara accepted to investigate about the mysterious waves of local crimes and robberies lately, he would never imagine that everything was connected with a secret evil organization that now had him as a target since they’re smart enough to notice the detective’s trail. Rumors said that they could go far enough to torture and brutally kill anyone that dared to stop them and no one knew the true identity behind the masks of each member. Saihara have always forbidden Hoshi of killing anyone or even use any kind of violence at all, but for the first time, the old killer tennis would consider those options. They didn’t know what that organization had in mind and much less of what could happen and Hoshi would never forgive himself if anything happened with Saihara.

It didn’t take very long for a personal threat to come, specifically as a letter. “Are you really sure that you know who we are? I guess not. Try to stop us and see what happens”.

In the current situation, nights now were different than before. Most of them ended up in a hotel’s room with Saihara sleeping, body defeated by tiredness and Hoshi using the last strength of every part of his body, so he could at least stay with his eyes open.

When the bodyguard wasn’t at the window, mindful of any trace of humanity behind the curtains that hid half of his body, he was near Saihara, sat on the bed. His small fingers carefully playing with the dark hair strands. Hoshi used to do that kind of stuff. It always had the power to make him feel calmer for whatever reason. 

During the day, it was common, specially for Saihara, Hoshi passing out from the sudden in any place of his apartment. The strange part was Hoshi trying to remember since when he layed down on Saihara’s bed, and slept under the blanket.   

Was living that way really worth it? For Hoshi, yes. The answer always would be positive and Saihara would make him remember that.

Surprisingly, when Saihara’s thumb traced Hoshi’s noticeable eye bags, the latter didn’t flinch in excitation. Actually, he strangely felt weak from Saihara’s hand holding his face as a way to look at it clearly. Hoshi knew what was coming and he was ready for discuss with Saihara if necessary. That night was probably going to be long, he could tell.

“I am worried about you…And I am sure you know that well.”

“It’s okay. There’s no need to worry about me, really. So far, I am fine.” Hoshi’s voice slowly weakened “…If you are alright then I am fine…”

“Get some sleep at least this night, Ryoma. I get that you are nervous later and I am too. But we have each other, right? I will take care of you.”

“…”

Their dialogue were being different from what Hoshi thought it would turn out. Saihara seemed….softer.

The detective observed Hoshi’s tired, sad expression, apprehensive. Adjusting himself on the bed, he could get to sat closer of the shorter boy and hold his small hand.

And by inclining his body down, his lips could reach Hoshi’s.

A simple touch that gradually turned into a gently, slow and passionately kiss. Saihara was thankful that he had the courage of hugging Hoshi and cutting the distance between their bodies, because he could feel his entire body relaxing and the tennis player’s small arms around his neck.

For someone that didn’t have any human contact this intense in a long time, Hoshi easily feel asleep under Saihara’s arms that night. Feeling protected by someone else made him feel vulnerable but it was so comforting somehow.  

Saihara waited for so long, hopefully that Hoshi would genuinely share those feelings of love that he no longer could keep as well, because in that moment, they really needed each other in the most sincere way.

They would get away from that or any difficult situation, like they always managed to. Together.

And if Saihara could even dared to doubt that, Hoshi would be there to hold his hand and give him a little kiss.

“I will always be there for you because I love you, Shuichi.”

Hoshi always wanted to make sure Saihara was fine and safe. However, that wasn’t just part of his bodyguard’s duty, that’s for sure.

Saihara would always be with Hoshi as well.

    


End file.
